


Take a break

by Zon_Chan



Series: 3OTP [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Kisses, Tony Stark Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Quill gets his boyfriends to bed after a long day.





	Take a break

Quill sighed as he dried the water off his body. A warm shower after a long day was what the man needed to relax. Cleaning and checking in to make sure earth was save, took a lot of energy from the man. 

Quill slipped on his boxers and pajama bottoms and exited the bathroom. Instead of seeing his two boyfriends in bed, the sheets were empty. Quill ran a hand down his face and placed his towel in the dirty hamper. "I swear if their still in the lab." Quill grumbled to himself. Walking down the stairs to head into the lab. Where his boyfriends tend to spend most of their time.

The man watched through the glass doors as his two lovers were very focused on their new project. Peter had his tongue sticking out, writing down something on a notepad. While Tony was glaring at a piece of metal he was fixing.

It was a cute yet hot scene to watch. Unfortunately, Quill was tired and wanted to cuddle with his lovers.

Quill opened the door and cleared his throat. Immediately both males look up and locked eyes with Quill. Peter smiled sheepishly and Tony ducked his head down pretending he didn't see his boyfriend.

"It's almost midnight guys. Time to sleep, you guys have been working all day." Quill informed, crossing his arms making no room for an argument.

"There's no school tomorrow though." Peter protested. Tony rolled his eyes playfully and their younger lovers antics.

Quill quirked an eyebrow up, "So? Sleep is important. More important than breakfast." 

"Yeah, that's why you sleep in until eleven in the afternoon." Tony snorted. Peter held in a laugh while Quill shot a playful glare at Tony.

"C'mon, time for bed." Quill said more quietly.

Tony sighed knowing Quill won't stop until they're all in bed wrapped around one another. So Tony began to shut down his project and safe the data Peter and him did for the day. Peter looked like he was about to argue but just sighed and followed Tony's movements.

After they were done they headed off to bed where they shared goodnight kisses and snuggled comfortably with each other. Quill sighed in happiness, this is a good life, he thought eyelids closing as sleep claimed him.


End file.
